happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Step-Granny
'''Step-Granny '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Pop-Pop sits at his sofa watching TV, demanding Pop bring him some food. Pop brings over a bowl of porridge, but it is knocked against a picture frame for being too hot. The picture happens to be that of Pop's mother. Pop-Pop begins to cry over his lost wife until Pop consoles him. Pop-Pop goes outside for fresh air to soothe his nerves. Cub hops on the sofa and changes the channel. While taking a walk, Pop-Pop bumps into Grandma Wolf and is instantly smitten with her. He pulls out a ring from his pocket asking for her hand in marriage. Moments later, Pop-Pop returns home with his new fiancee. Cub is delighted to see his new future grandmother. But Pop, on the other hand, refuses to accept her and tries to tell his father not to go through with it. He is ignored. The next day, a marriage ceremony takes place in Grandma Wolf's backyard. A saddened Pop walks his father down the corridor to meet his new bride at the altar. As soon as he takes his seat, Pop sobs, but after seeing Cub as the flower boy, he knows he's going through with this to make his father happy. The elderly couple finally share a kiss. While the other guests celebrate outside, the bears follow Grandma Wolf into her house, as she is going to cook meals for them. Pop stops to have a long conversation with his father. During this time, Grandma Wolf brings Cub down to her cellar. What follows is a series of screams and squishing sounds, of which neither of the guests are aware. After the conversation is done, Pop looks to see Grandma Wolf placing a strange cake on the table. This cake appears to be made from the remains of Cub. Horrified, Pop runs to get his Pop-Pop to see it. Funky Skunk happens upon the Cub cake and sees it as an ordinary delicious dessert, so he takes it to eat. Pop brings his newlywed father back to the table only for the evidence to have vanished. Pop-Pop walks away denying his son's claims. Grandma Wolf calls Pop to go with her in the basement to help with some chores. Hesitant, Pop goes with her. The two head downstairs until their vision goes black. When the lights turn back on, Pop finds himself strapped to a rack. Granny pulls a lever which causes Pop's limbs to stretch until they are torn off. Later, Pop-Pop waits at a table for his family to join him for dinner. Grandma Wolf comes to him with Pop's limbs fried to look like drumsticks and wings. Pop-Pop tells her he doesn't eat fried foods and dumps her. Grandma Wolf is left in tears. Funky Skunk is now at the altar about to kiss Splots in a wedding gown. When he takes his glasses off, however, he realizes it is just Pop's head on a coat hanger and pukes. Pop-Pop mistakenly tries on Funky Skunk's glasses and sees Pop and Funky as beautiful old ladies. Deaths # Cub is chopped to pieces (death not shown). # Pop's limbs and head are dismembered. Trivia * The episode was going to end with Funky Skunk marrying Grandma, seeing her as Splots, but for obvious reasons it was changed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes